1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A position adjusting mechanism which is provided in a steering device that provides a steering angle to a vehicle wheel according to the rotation of a steering wheel and adjusts the position of the steering wheel by rotating an manipulation lever according to the build and the like of an operator is widely known. For example, a steering device provided with the position adjusting mechanism is described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.